


King of Garden Flowers

by Doogly_Writes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doogly_Writes/pseuds/Doogly_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Undyne and Toriel have a "Talk"</p>
            </blockquote>





	King of Garden Flowers

Word of the King’s death flowed through the underground like a reckless sea, dowsing every monster with grief. Morale was low; no monster really cared any more. Toriel, upon hearing about her ex-husbands death removed herself from her self-appointed exile and came to rule the land, no one really objected. Her new policies were loose compared to Asgore’s, and her “Human Tolerance” act caused some minor tensions, but nothing major. The Royal Guard was also disbanded; they had no reason to exist.

Undyne walked into the throne room, her armor clanking in her arms, her spear slung across her back. Toriel was dusting her old throne, the tarp thrown over it not helping to keep out the filth.

“Here you are, your ‘Majesty’” spat out Undyne, throwing her armor on the ground, impaling her spear into the ground next to it. Toriel looked over, her expression a little worried.

“Um… thank you,” she said, her voice soft.

“Don’t pull your ‘Miss Nice Queen’ spiel,” Undyne stepped forward aggressively, “I know that because of you that our King is dead.” She pointed an accusing finger at the queen, stepping forward even further nearly face to face with Toriel.

Toriel tried to step back but tripped over a root, falling onto her back. Undyne only stepped forward further, “That child you rescued and sicced upon us, who killed our friends and our king.”

“I didn’t think-“ Toriel started.

“Oh, of course you didn’t,” Undyne said with mock sympathy, “Don’t worry dear, she didn’t do anything THAT bad.” Her fake smile quickly turned into a scowl, "She only destroyed every ounce of faith we had along with turning our loved ones into dust."

Undyne looked Toriel up and down, her eyes burning holes into Toriel's being, “You never truly cared for Asgore, did you?”

Toriel body became rigid, she opened her mouth to respond, but the words died in her throat. Tears started to well in her eyes. Undyne picked up the boss monster, holding her up by the front of her robe, “You never did love him. Wow, and you were the sweet queen that everybody loved. That HE loved, and you just turned out to be a fraud, a monster only looking to do what SHE wants” she shook her head, “What a shame. You don’t deserve to wear that rune on your robe, you disgrace it with your lies.”

“It-It’s not like that,” Toriel forced out, her voice shaky, “I did love him…”

“Obviously not enough,” spat Undyne, bringing the suspended monster closer to her, “Not as much as I did, you left him in a desperate moment. You didn’t just leave your loving husband; you left the entire monster race to fend for itself in a dire time. When the going got rough, you backed out, not looking back.”

Toriel stood resolute, “I could not stand for the murder of innocent children.”

“’Innocent?’ Like the one that you failed to ‘save?’” Toriel recoiled at the words. Undyne shook her head, “How many monsters do you think lost their lives to those… those…” Undyne’s arms started to shake, her head bowed. She dropped the Queen and knelt on the ground, her hands covering her eyes. “Just… get out, I can’t stand the sight of you right now, ‘Your Majesty.’” The words filled with as much venom as Undyne could muster.

Toriel’s face saddened as she got up, and walked slowly out of the throne room. Once she entered the hall, she could hear Undyne sobbing, her laments echoing down the stone walls. Toriel looked back for a second, but continued on.

~~~

Toriel knelt down at the head stone; on it was a dusty Teapot. She picked it up, admiring the shine of the porcelain. It was simple, a small blue Delta Rune was glazed onto it. She looked it over, all of the old cracks were still there, she traced a finger across them.

“Hey, Gor- erm… Asgore,” she said to the headstone, “Long time, no talk I guess.” She managed a shaky chuckle.

“I suppose that I should say something heartfelt and sorrowful, but…” her eyes turned misty, “I can’t think of anything to say.” She knelt down and hugged the slab of rock, her tears wetting the stone. She stayed there, weeping for a good while, her cries and sorrows echoing for any one in earshot to witness. She cried until her tears ran out and her eyes were bloodshot, her knees creaking from being knelt on for so long. Even after her tears stopped, she stayed there staring at the engraving of “Our Good King Asgore, our King of Garden Flowers” on the stone.

“My good king,” she said, “I’m so sorry.”

She left for the ruins, again in exile. She saw the strife she had caused, whether or not it was her fault.

Next to the teapot on Asgore's grave sat a small buttercup, a small remembrance of a once grand time.


End file.
